1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digitalization of a paper medium such as a circular notice, a leaflet or an advertising circular, a receipt, and a photograph by using a scanner device has been prevailing. In addition, multi-functional portable terminals such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) and a smart phone have become popular, and a demand for using the digitized data in the portable terminals is increasing.
Fetching of the digitized data from the scanner device to the portable terminal is generally carried out through a personal computer and the like. However, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-84348 discloses a technology in which transmission and reception of the digitized data are directly carried out between the scanner device and the portable terminal to increase convenience of a user of the portable terminal.
Here, in the data communication technology between the portable terminal and the scanner device of the related art, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-84348 and the like, first, a user carries out various kinds of operations such as menu selection, and then the portable terminal and the scanner device are electrically connected to each other, whereby communication between the portable terminal and the scanner device is generally established. In this case, most of the operations which a user has to do are carried out using a user interface that is peculiar to each device, and thus it is necessary for the user to get familiar with the user interface to use the above-described technology. Accordingly, there is a concern that using of the above-described technology may cause a burden on a user.